Doing The Impossible with the cullens
by xoxCullen Halexox
Summary: Jacob lovers do not read iy's bsically about renesemee life when she grows up me alize hill and my friend sierra parks thought of it in music class enjoy
1. Chapter 1

DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE – BY ALIZE HILL AND SIERRA PARKS

Chapter 1 – NPOV

We came up with this story wondering about what would happen when Nessie stopped growing and we just pulled it together in the hall on are way to music saying well what if this happened and what if this person did this. Hope you enjoy P.S. we are team Edward, Jasper, and Alice

Background info.

Renesme is now 15 and has stopped growing that's all the info you need to know… for now Hehehe :)

Everyone is leaving and then it will just be Jake and me. Perfect now I can just hang out with Jake and talk to my boyfriend Robert. My aunt Rose says it not good to socialize with humans and to get to close to them. But my

dad Edward did and everything turned out great. Anyways I just like him I'm not in love with him. Jeez! Anyhow, mom and dad are going on their aniverisity, to Isle Esme. Auntie Alice, Rose, and grandma Esme are going on

a mega shopping trip in Tokyo, uncle Jazz and uncle Emmett are gong to this lame fighting class and Grandpa Carlisle left yesterday for a business trip. So, like I said alone.

"Ok Nessie we are all leaving now be love you, see you latter." My mom said. Then, after everyone said their goodbyes I got a text, followed by a knock at the door.

_Were R U Nessie, Love –Rob 3 _

Please comment and it gets a lot better and is longer, Jacob lovers Beware


	2. Chapter 2

DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE – BY ALIZE HILL, LEXUS WILLIAMS AND SIERRA PARKS

Chapter 2- NPOV

Jacob snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Who the hell is this?" he asks while going through my text

"It's my boyfriend, What's the matter with you Jake?"

"What's the matter with me? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Stop Jake your not my boyfriend, Rob is, you can't satisfy me like Rob can."

"Oh, you want to see satisfy! I can satisfy!" Jacob suddenly turns into a wolf sweeping me off my feet, scratching me on my arm, by "accident".

"Ouch, Jacob put me down or else!"

"Or else what?" Jacob replied rudely, he turned back into a human with an evil sneer on his face.

I touched him showing my family burning him, with his blood everywhere. Jacob ignored me running faster into the forest. For the first time in my life, I was scared for my life. Finally, we were in the dead center of the forest, slamming me hard on my back. I knew what was going to happen. I knew this would be a fight to the death and I knew I was in danger. I felt his arms and his lips on my body, kissing me repeatedly. " What the fuck are you doing Jake"

"Satisfying you, of course." He chuckled with that same evil grin.

"I told you I didn't want you to satisfy me, NEVER! Anyway I didn't mean satisfying like this, I meant for someone who cares about me. Then, I kicked him in a place no species wants to be kicked in.

"You little naughty monster." Jacob said playfully. He then turned back into a wolf. Then, he slashed me leaving 3 bloody marks on my face.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed in pure agony.

Jake turned back into a human. " That's good but next time I want to hear you moan, Nessie love."

"Oh hell no! You are not my boyfriend, you are not my dad, and I am not my mom. So I'm not your love dog boy." I said with complete frustration.

"We'll see about that after I do what needs to be done."

I felt a tug at my pants, and then they were gone. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, couldn't think of anything, and I couldn't fight back any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE – BY ALIZE HILL, LEXUS WILLIAMS AND SIERRA PARKS

Chapter 3- BPOV

"Oh Edward, I had a wonderful time at Isle Esme." I tripped happily on our way back to the house.

"Me too, and no unexpected pregnancies." He chuckled and I joined in. Then his face turned serious.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked suddenly anxious. I could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"I can't hear Nessie's thoughts, and the rest of my family couldn't find her." He explained in a rushed voice.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, we should meet up with the others fast." I exclaimed and we took off running. Once we got into the house, the whole family gathered around.

"Do you see anyone in Renesmee's future, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Hold on let me see if I could get around Nessie to se if there is someone in her future." Renesmee was always a Blind spot for Alice.

All of a sudden Alice and Edward froze.

"What's the matter Alice and Edward?" Esme asked before the rest of us could.

"The Volturi." Edward and Alice said simultaneously. Those woods still sent chills up my spine. Not technically but you get the point.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but I just see the whole Volturi." Alice said in a hard voice.

"So do you think they took her?" Rose asked fury apparent in her voice.

"I'm not sure Rose." Alice said exasperated.

I was trying to keep calm and come up with a solution of why Nessie isn't here. Was she out with Robert? Probably not, she would have left a note. A better question was where is Jake at? Speaking of him I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, everyone's back." He stated at total ease. A little to calm, but maybe I'm getting paranoid.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jacob asked.

"We're not sure where Nessie is." I told him.

"I wonder where she is?" He asked in what sounded like false care.

"Where have you been Jake?" Edward asked a bit suspicious.

"Earlier I was here to check on Nessie, which she was here. Then, I went down to La Push to hang out. I asked her if she wanted to go but she was to busy texting her _boyfriend._" He sneered the boyfriend part.

I saw something pass between Alice and Edwards, but I kept my expression indifferent. Maybe Edward was on to something… Maybe.

"By any chance were you in the woods?" Edward asked lightly.

"No, I wasn't." Jacob replied.

"Then, how come Alice caught your scent out there with Renesmee?" Edward asked darkly.

What happened next was a surprise and happened quite fast. Jacob phased into a werewolf and ran to the door. Edward cornered him off.

"Make sure the mongrel doesn't escape!" Edward yelled furiously.

So everyone gathered around him, I felt a sense of calmness.

"Thank you Jasper for calming the situation down, so we can get to the bottom of this." Esme said.

"No problem." Jasper responded semi-calm but I could hear the fury burning deep in his words. Even though Jazz is usually resigned, he loves Nessie like everyone else.

"Screw that, let's just burn dog boy here for messing with Nessie." Emmett exclaimed infuriated.

"Tell us what's happening Edward." Carlisle said calmly but authority evident in his voice.

"Well Jacob was able to hide most of his thoughts from me, like how he came over here to ask Nessie to go to La Push, but then Alice informed me that she picked up his and Nessie's sent over in the woods. So I deiced to ask him about that, and that's when he slipped and…" Edward broke off suddenly in pain and fury, the dominant emotions now evident on his face.

" And what Edward?" I asked as calm as possible, but even I could hear the plain fury and worry. I began to slip into a crouch.

"And in his thoughts I saw…Jacob…raped…Nessie" Edward voice was outraged and pained.

"What! You son of a bitch! You rapped my daughter I'm going to kill your ass personally." I screamed with no control left over. As soon as the words slipped threw my mouth I began to lunge for his throat, but was suddenly stopped by Edward and Alice.

"Jazz calm Bella down!" Alice shouted. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness.

"What are you doing?!" I asked surprised they stopped me from killing the mutt.

"Bella, love we have to get information out of him, so we can find Renesmee." Edward said in a strong smoothing voice.

"Well speak now mutt, before I kill you my self. I knew we shouldn't have let a dog in the house." Roselie spoke with beyond fury.

Jacob phased back to human form and began to speak. "I came by to hang out with Nessie, but she was texting her _boyfriend_. So I was mad because she's suppose to belong to _me-_"

"She doesn't belong to you!" I interrupted furiously

"Continue Jacob." Carlisle said, fury ringing in each syllable

"Like I was saying then she said I couldn't satisfy her, so I satisfied the bitch." He said in a nonchalant tone.

I was deathly enraged but before I could land a hit on the tree humper Edward broke the mongrels jaw.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Esme yelled.

"Just tell us where she is." Edward said in a dark dangerous voice.

"I left her in the woods. If she's not there then I don't know where she is." Jacob announced in a light tone.

"Is he telling the truth Edward I ask not trusting the dog anymore.

"Yes, he is. Edward replied, voice grave.

"So what do we do with him know?" Emmett asked.

"I say we kill him." Jasper responded in a nonchalant tone, slipping into a crouch that resembled mine.

"I agree." I added fury pulsing in my veins.

"What do you say Carlisle?" Edward asked. Everyone was now in a crouch except for Carlisle and Esme.

"I think you kids can take care of this, and Carlisle and I will search for Nessie. Esme explained calmly.


End file.
